The present application relates to an ignition coil cassette having a plurality of coils for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present application relates to an ignition coil cassette and method of joining the ignition coils to the cassette.
An ignition system for an internal combustion engine provides spark to engine cylinders in a controlled manner. Some ignition systems include spark plugs, a high voltage coil and a distributor that directs high voltage power through spark plug wires to the spark plugs. Distributorless systems rely upon microprocessors to more precisely control engine operation. In such systems, the distributor is eliminated and a microprocessor controls engine operation based upon data generated as a result of engine operation.
Systems which utilize a distributor only require a single coil for four, six or eight cylinders, while a distributorless ignition system, utilizes a plurality of coils, for example, one coil to develop a high voltage output for each spark plug.
In addition, and in a distributorless system, modular groups of ignition parts connect an ignition coil or coils to several spark plugs simultaneously. A single unit can be provided to house the components of an ignition system. The single unit provides advantages when servicing an ignition system. A mass produced part can be quickly removed and replaced. The replacement part can be fully checked for purposes of quality control resulting in improved reliability and customer service.
A single distribution cassette including a plurality of coils requires the components to be sealed within the unit to protect the individual components from deterioration due to moisture or operation under harsh conditions.
An ignition coil cassette, having a main body portion with a plurality of openings for receiving a plurality of coils, the plurality of coils are ultrasonically welded to the main body portion and provide a high voltage signal to spark plugs of an internal combustion engine.
An apparatus for securing a plurality of coils to an ignition coil cassette, the apparatus includes a cassette support for supporting a main body portion of the cassette and the cassette support maintains the position of the main body portion during the securement of the coil. A fixture support having a guide pin for aligning the coil with respect to the main body portion, the guide pin is adjustable with respect to the entire fixture moves to shuttle each coil under the ultrasonic weld horn for welding. The apparatus includes an ultrasonic welding machine for welding the coils to the cassette.
A method for producing an ignition coil cassette, including: inserting a coil through an aperture in a body portion of the ignition coil cassette; and ultrasonically welding the coil to the body portion.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.